


Masterpiece

by foreverinprinxietyhell



Category: Impractical Jokers
Genre: Asking Out, Champagne, Confessions, First Date, First Kiss, Going out, Joke and Dagger, M/M, Margaritas, Mexican Food, Third Wheel, Uncertainty, art gallery, dinner date, dressing up, s4ep10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-14 04:52:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11775894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverinprinxietyhell/pseuds/foreverinprinxietyhell





	Masterpiece

“You guys ever been to an art show?” James asked as they began the first challenge, waiting for a dear friend to mingle with the crowd, “Like an art gallery?”

“I’ve been to many openings.” 

“What are you talking about? You call me the next time you go to one.” The oldest member remarked, trying to call a bluff as he saw fit.

“I’m supposed to go to an art show in two weeks, I’ll meet you there.”

“I wanna go now!” the balding man piped up as he began to feel left out of the conversation, “Can I be your plus one?”

“He’s coming.”

“I don’t wanna go.”

“Are you sure? It’ll be a great time, lotta wine and cheese.”

“Hmm… I dunno, Sally, you sound oddly desperate. Is there something goin’ on that I need to know about?”

“Nah, just wanna spend some quality time with one of my closest friends.”

Cocking a bushy brow with skepticism Brian finally agreed to arrange an afternoon around the newly added event on his schedule; aside from the show, he never was that busy to begin with except for when it came to spending time with three feline children. Overjoyed, the younger man could not hide an intense amount of joy when he finally agreed to accompany him when a cleared throat interrupted them as Joe returned after winning by making obnoxious sounds akin to a dinosaur.

“Hate to break you two up, but Q’s next.” he stated simply, trading places with the one in question, nudging an elbow gently into a chubby side, “Did our plan work?”

“Yes, but _someone_ almost ruined it.”

“Whatdya mean? Is it so bad that I wanted to be included?” 

“It is when I’m trying to get a date.” Sal quipped matter-of-factly, cheeks heating in embarrassment when a sharp incisor bit his bottom lip in regret, “Shit, guess the cat’s outta the bag…” 

“Sorry… For what it’s worth, I hope you hit it off.”

“’Course they will!”

Patting a thin shoulder graciously, the three returned focus to the job at hand while a crowd of people swarmed around the older one, concerned emerald eyes darting around to make sure the intended target was in the correct location. Not only was this experience a challenge, but it also served as a learning experience that would prove to be vital when fourteen days passed. 

“You see this guy? He’s hogging’ all the good spots, what an art hog!” Joseph prompted, winking a sapphire iris in the suitor’s direction, “Why don’t you politely tell people to move?”

“There’s no way I’ll be able to do that…”

“They’re taking all the good viewing spots, bud. Be assertive, you’re no stranger to that.” 

“Fine… Excuse me, guys? You’re in the way, I just wanna get a good enough view.”

“What do you think of this piece?” the young African American woman asked as he moved closer to the displayed painting.

“I dunno, I’m only able to see now,” Brian remarked while trying to interpret a bright orange canvas with white flowers reaching out for the sky, “You’d be surprised how often people are inconsiderate.”

“My bad, I’m sorry.”

“It’s quite fine.” 

“Without people to appreciate are there would be no value to it...”

“Ah, spoken like a true art hog.”

After a prolonged moment of pretending to be interested in more of the works and asking to borrow five dollars from a stranger whom offered to let him charge on a credit card, the older one disappeared to take advantage of alcohol on set despite how early it was during a busy work schedule. Applauding him upon arrival, the other three congratulated on a job well done that seemed a little too sincere, but the friendly affection grown accustom to was worth the suspicion. 

“Think he’s ready, bud?” Murr dared to ask when the atmosphere dissipated after a moment, winking discretely at the younger man.

“Actually, I do.”

Inquisitively, the elder man looked between both of them as if expecting there to be an answer if he searched hard enough, “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Oh, you’ll see in no time.” 

Two weeks later, Salvatore paced nervously in his apartment while waiting for the other to arrive; this day had been mentally prepared for in an endless cycle since he had gotten enough courage to ask for company, but what if it was all for naught? Sighing to steady nerves, he returned to an adjourning bathroom to get a second glance when he noticed that there needed to be an improvement to the attire.

Steadying nervous breath as a black pencil was picked up between delicate fingers thick lines were drawn at the base of long eyelashes. Ever since the crew had subjected him to wearing the makeup in public there was a fondness developed for wearing it whenever the situation called for a touch of flamboyance; being comfortable with his identity, the added accessory helped to control the level of fear pooling in the pit of a knotted stomach that constricted to the melody of a ringing doorbell. 

“Coming!” he called in a high pitched voice filled with anxiety, smoothing down shortened strands to calm nerves down as his hands continued to shake when the door opened to reveal his crush wearing a crisp grey cardigan, bleached jeans, and long curls pulled back into a ponytail, “You look…”

“Ridiculous? ‘Cos that’s sure how I feel.”

“No, you’re stunning…. Should I go change?”

“It’s a bit drafty outside, so your sweater is fine. Brings out your eyes just like the eyeliner.”

“Think so?”

“I know so,” he quipped with a slight smirk that sent the younger one into a nervous fit of giggles before being escorted by a strengthened arm to the awaiting jeep, “Have you eaten yet?”

“I knew I was forgetting something!”

“Good, I had reservations I forgot to cancel and figured we could go together.”

“Sounds lovely,” Sal mused, sitting in silence as the rest of the unspoken sentence went through his racing mind, _, while the city passed by in a blur. Not knowing what else to say, he stole subtle looks at the slightly furrowed brow of concentration when a skipping heartbeat stammered when their eyes met at a stoplight; cheeks turning a light shade of pink, his gaze drifted down to a khaki covered lap, his cover blown with sudden realization that those hazel hued irises seemed to gleam with a knowing expression, “I, uh, I’m glad that you decided to come with me.”_

__

__

__

“We haven’t even gone inside yet." 

__

__

__

“Doesn’t mean I don’t appreciate the gesture.”

__

__

__

“Guess you have a point,” Q relented, a laugh snorting out of his nostrils as the ignition turned off when the vehicle slotted into a parking space, “Shall we?

__

__

__

Linking arms in a similar manner the two entered a spacious room filled with even more canvases than had been expected since the event was considered a small gathering, emerald eyes widening in awe at the array of pieces. Without a moment of hesitation, he pulled in a different direction than expected as they came upon a painting of the seaside.

__

__

__

“For me, the sand and sky are coming together as elements of the universe.”

__

__

__

“That’s a little deep. Where’d that come from?”

__

__

__

“I dunno, it just spoke to me.”

__

__

__

“Well, it’s a nice landscape I’ll give you that.”

__

__

__

“Bri, that’s not the point… Look into the deeper meaning, read between the lines!”

__

__

__

Eyes rolling in mock annoyance, he waited without uttering another word in order to appreciate a viewpoint that was not completely understood as they continued to marvel at the dried brush strokes symbolizing hidden messages that he still could not quite interpret. Nursing a cup of chardonnay, the older one began to loosen up to the suggestion of seeing a second layer under a swirling surface that threatened to flood the edges of a small square board, head tilting to get a better angled view.

__

__

__

“Is a certain skeptic starting to loosen up?”

__

__

__

“Guilty…”

__

__

__

“Nothing to be ashamed of, hon. Are you starting to get what I mean?”

__

__

__

“Kinda,” he reluctantly admitted while moving on to a painting that symbolized a woman dressed all in gold shooting color all around like a sunset going down, “Truth be told, I’ve enjoyed watching analyze the artwork.”

__

__

__

“Is that so?”

__

__

__

“Never knew you had a taste for this stuff in all the years I’ve known you.”

__

__

__

“That’s part of the adventure, don’t you think?”

__

__

__

“Couldn’t agree more.”

__

__

__

Moving along after sharing cubes of cheese the two decided that their appetite was only growing in size to be kept away much longer from the second part of their outing. Two blocks away, the pair entered a quaint Mexican restaurant and wasted no time in ordering margaritas along with dinner, small talk flowing between them at awkward intervals despite how much closer they were starting to become. 

__

__

__

“Nice choice, bringing a half Cuban half Puerto Rican man here.” he teased since there had always been light arguments over his heritage in a similar way, smile spreading wide when a hearty chuckle erupted after a sip was taken from the alcoholic beverage.

__

__

__

“You like the food though.”

__

__

__

“Point taken… Hey Bri?”

__

__

__

“Huh? Is something wrong?”

__

__

__

“No, I just…” Sal trailed off nervously, swallowing hard against a collection of saliva despite his mouth being dry. It was now or never, yet there was so much to lose if these feelings were not reciprocated even though there were signs that they had a deeper connection than thought, “Is this a date?”

__

__

__

“Whatdya mean?”

__

__

__

“Well, it seems odd that you’d forget to cancel plans two weeks in advance, and of all nights it’s this one.”

__

__

__

“Is it that obvious?”

__

__

__

It was Salvatore’s turn to be caught off guard as that question came out, face crumpling in confusion as the words were processed, “You’ve had this set up all along, didn’t you?”

__

__

__

“That’s the reason I didn’t wanna accompany you to the gallery, not because I didn’t wanna go,” Q explained with a faint blush blooming under a recently trimmed beard, “I was gonna ask you out, but I thought there’d be conflicts.”

__

__

__

“It worked out for us both, don’t you think?”

__

__

__

“I couldn’t agree more, love.”

__

__

__

“Can I… Can I kiss you?”

__

__

__

“I’d prefer it if you did.”

__

__

__

Steadying speeding breaths, the younger one lapped at slightly chapped lips before leaning forward to meet the other halfway, lips lightly locking while they melted into the embrace for such a long moment that everything else seemed to disappear. Only parting when both sets of lungs burned with need, a connection deepened further into uncertain waters beginning to settle in gentle, lazily lapping waves against separated shores forming a land bridge the two could comfortably cross. This was new territory being explored, but the worst danger had been defeated as a silently agreed on devotion developed, their souls twining together to make a fine colored paint that would create their own masterpiece.

__

__

__


End file.
